1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for printing a message at spaced intervals along the backing of pressure sensitive adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 631,183, filed concurrently herewith and which is assigned to the assignee of this application (the disclosure whereof is incorporated herein by reference) discloses an invention known to me before the invention of the printing device disclosed in this application. That application teaches the use of a heat volatizable or sublimable dye to print a message through the backsizing and into the backing of a backsized pressure sensitive adhesive tape. The message is formed by pressing a heated contact surface of a printing plate against a web impregnated with the dye and positioned on the backing of the tape. The contact surface is defined by projecting portions of the printing plate corresponding to the message to be printed so that the dye in the contacted web is selectively volatized or sublimed to form the desired message in the backing of the tape.
The tape must be firmly supported during such a printing process, however, which requirement presents a problem in subsequently advancing the tape, since the tape will normally adhere to the surface on which it is supported.